


Hisoka/Illumi (oneshot? who knows just read it)

by hyperfest



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Dungeon Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, This Is STUPID, Virgin Illumi, You'll probably regret reading this, basically the basement of the zoldyck estate, hisoka has a blood kink?, hisoka is a top, i dont know why i wrote this, illumi bottoms, illumi is inexperienced, nobody will see it at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfest/pseuds/hyperfest
Summary: Hisoka gets invited to the Zoldyck's for a "tour" and ends up fucking their oldest son in the basement (of sorts)
Relationships: Hisoillu - Relationship, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Hisoka/Illumi (oneshot? who knows just read it)

HisoIllu shit (possibility at a chapter 2 in which illumi tops? idk)

The first thing he noticed was the assassin’s long black hair. It cascaded down his back and fell neatly at his hip. If he had perhaps been seated, one may have thought he was a woman. But his broad shoulders and toned body hinted otherwise. His clothes were a muted green color, as though they had been washed one too many times. A polished set of expensive pins sat neatly in the pockets. He was surrounded by a group of men dressed in butlers uniforms, and it looked like they were acting as bodyguards. Hisoka doubted the man needed any though, it was almost an insult. A crowd of people surrounded the gates that led to the Zoldyck estate. They were clamoring with excitement, oblivious with nervous curiosity. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity: the chance to set foot inside the home of the Zoldyck’s. An in-person tour of this mysterious place. But all his focus was set on the eldest son, Illumi. He looked bored out of his mind, staring into what was presumed emptiness. 

“Welcome, everyone.” He spoke in a falsely charismatic voice. “Father and I have decided to do this because we all believe that you should be allowed to quell any curiosity you may have. You select few have been chosen by the one and only Zeno Zoldyck himself.” 

It was clear that he was speaking a memorized script. Hisoka knew that this was a lie. They had been gathered here today to be murdered in cold blood. Every single person standing in front of the magnificent gates had an order placed on them to be killed. Hisoka had known this when he accepted the offer, giving way to his overwhelming urge to be fought.   
The man, who Hisoka knew as Illumi, opened the large stone gates with ease. He made it seem like they could have weighed 10 pounds. As he stepped aside and people frantically made their way through, Hisoka made sure to stay behind. 

“Hello~” Hisoka playfully whispered at Illumi. “Remember me?” 

“No.” The assassin looked away dismissively. “I do not.” He continued to look away until Hisoka stepped inside. The doors shut behind them and the pair began to walk through the forest. 

“How have you been” Hisoka’s voice cut through the silence. He was met with an equally loud quietness. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“You aren’t prying.” 

“Then why didn’t you answer?” His words once more fell into the emptiness of the forest. 

They continued along the leaf strewn pathway without a word, a veil of awkwardness creeping up on them. 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Illumi startled Hisoka. 

“It’s fine,” Hisoka made a futile attempt at getting closer to him; “I didn’t expect you to remember anyways.” 

“I do remember, though. After that boy broke my arm I spoke to you briefly.” 

“Yes, and then we each went out separate ways..” Hisoka was smiling now. “How curious indeed that we meet again under such circumstances~”

“So you know why you were called here then? I understand you are far from stupid.” 

‘Yes, I know I am to be murdered. Rather, attempted to be murdered, I should say. It is doubtful such a preposterous thing will occur, however.” Hisoka let out a quiet groan with his next statement. “I am hoping it is you that tries this…attempt.” 

Illumi took a slight step away from him, clearly disgusted. ‘I am hoping not.” 

They had reached the main entrance to the estate. Beautifully carved pillars stood before them, and a soft purple glow seemed to be seeping from the doors. Illumi took a few steps forward and promptly opened the door. 

“After you,” He rolled his eyes. 

Hisoka walked with grace through the doors and into the building. He could hear echoes in the distance of supposed killings taking place. Just the sound of it was enough to please him. The long carpet stretching down the main hallway was as clean as could be, something to be expected in a place like this. 

“Shall we continue with this tour?” Hisoka grinned like a child who had just received a gift. 

“Follow me.” 

“Of course…” He let a sound similar to before, which caused Illumi extreme discomfort. 

Illumi led him down the hallway and took a sharp left. He walked down a set of winding stairs so quickly, he may not have been moving at all. Hisoka followed him at a similar pace. 

“We’re here. Where I have been instructed to carry out my orders. To kill you.” 

“Oh, do get on with it won’t you~” Hisoka was cut off by the sound of a needle barely missing his ear. He sprung out of the way and slammed into a wall made of decaying stones. A quick glance around the room let him know they were in a dungeon of sorts, if it could be called that. 

“So fast, Illumi dear! Won’t you slow down so I can catch up” Hisoka teased Illumi, not to the latter’s approval. Another needle was tossed in his direction, this time using force to pin him to the wall. Illumi tried to conceal the quick burst of pleasure he got at seeing Hisoka pinned down, but it was too late.

“Oh? What’s this? Are my eyes deceiving me or are you actually turned on at seeing me like this?” Hisoka carefully reached over and yanked the pin from his shoulder. He ran his tongue slowly up the needle and playfully licked the top of it. “You know.. I could… teach you things if you like,” Hisoka whispered. “I sincerely doubt you've ever done anything of the like before.”

“Shut your mouth before I force it shut.” Illumi snapped at him. “My task is to kill you, nothing more.” 

“Then why have you been missing on purpose, hm?” Hisoka pondered. He slowly lowered himself down the wall until he was sitting against it with his legs in a casual position. 

“Come here.” 

That’s when Illumi noticed that Hisoka’s bungee gum was attached to his torso. He was pulled forward at an alarming speed and detached before he was thrown against the wall. His breath was hot on Hisoka’s neck, and he was panting slightly. 

‘What a good boy~” Hisoka picked up Illumi’s slender hand and placed it on his crotch. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly as illumi applied pressure, completely on accident. 

Illumi tried to get up but he found himself fighting the urge to submit to the magician that sat before him. He slowly leaned down instead, and reached into Hisoka’s now tight pants to take out his dripping cock. 

“What am I doing…” He mumbled before completely giving in and pressing his soft lips against the tip. 

“Holy-” Hisoka spasmed with pleasure. “Illu- illumi- don’t stop-”

Illumi bent his head down and took his whole length in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, acting on instinct alone. He heard Hisoka whimper beneath him, causing him to grow hard. Then, Hisoka wrapped his leg around him and flipped him upside down. His mouth was released and Hisoka was now on top of him. He took his fingers and delicately ran them along Illumi’s pants, where he noticed a significant bulge. 

“Oh my~ you didn’t tell me you were this big.”

“That’s not something people just tell eachother.” Illumi said with a blush. He reached down into his pants and started stroking himself.

“No no no no no, that’s not going to work..” Hisoka smiled. He slid Illumi’s pants down and moaned at the sight of him. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard…” He grabbed his own cock and layered it with bungee gum. Hisoka started rubbing himself against Illumi and a shudder went through him every time. 

He continued to grind against Illumi like this until he heard words of protest. 

“Please, Hisoka- I can’t take this anymore.” 

“Do you want it that badly~?” Hisoka was met with a sharp needle stab in his back. “I’ll take that as a yes…”

He pressed himself against Illumi’s warm entrance before pushing himself inside. Illumi sobbed with rapture. He began to hear the rhythmic slapping of skin to skin contact, and he could feel every wave of pleasure as Hisoka went deeper. Both of them were dripping wet in a mixture of bungee gum and precum. Hisoka lifted Illumi up while continuing to slam into him. He shoved his pale body against the wall and buried his head into Illumi’s neck. 

“Stay still.” He commanded.

“I can’t-” Illumi moaned. “I’m going to come” 

“Not yet you aren’t.” Hisoka bit sharply into his shoulder, drawing blood. The sight and smell of it caused him to grow larger inside Illumi. 

“No, seriously, I’m going to-” 

He was cut off by Hisoka slapping a hand over his mouth. He felt a warm liquid fill him up, and he saw Hisoka going through a series of twitches and spasms before sliding out of him. Illumi whined and became painfully hard. He felt his back scrape against the rock wall as he fell onto the ground. Then, he felt Hisoka’s mouth envelope his cock. His body flushed with heat and he struggled to contain himself as Hisoka swallowed him whole. 

“Don’t stop, oh~ please don’t stop,” Illumi could barely speak between gasps. 

“I normally don’t do this for people, Illu <3” Hisoka lifted himself up for a brief moment, and licked his lips with his dripping tongue. “You can come now by the way,” He said as he lowered himself back down. 

Illumi arched his back as he emptied himself into Hisoka’s warm mouth. Hot flashes of pleasure rolled through him and his eyes rolled back into his head. He would have to save killing Hisoka for another day...


End file.
